


Lottery, Lemurs and Love

by Gaydonut, NerdiusMaximusEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Not much tho, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wayhaught - Freeform, but not so slow, chrissy nedley is alive, there are animals because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydonut/pseuds/Gaydonut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiusMaximusEarp/pseuds/NerdiusMaximusEarp
Summary: Waverly Earp works as a librarian in Purgatory, not able to enjoy her life to the fullest; especially when stuck working with Stephanie Jones. An unexpected win at a peculiar lottery ( courtesy of Wynonna) may change all of that.Not to mention a certain redhead managing to make her way into Waverly's life one fixture at a time.





	1. Hit the road jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more

**Author's Note:**

> We saw the summary of that netflix film "falling inn love" and thought it was too hetero, so we decided to make it gay. And then we kinda fell down a rabbit all and now we have a whole fanfiction planned.
> 
> enjoy <3 kudos are appreciated ❤️

The smell of books and dust soaked the air, whilst the ticking of the clock and the rhytmic clicking of a pen in the background broke the silence in the library. The day was slowly and heavily dragging on and Waverly Earp, librarian in the only library in Purgatory city, was longing for the moment when finally she would be back at home, warm and comfy. Not that she didn't like working there, she loved books, they were one of her biggest passions,history books especially, at the young age of twenty-two waverly could speak four ancient languages, fluently.

Purgatory public library wasn't big or crowded, on the contrary it was rather small, after all what could you expect from a town like Purgatory? It was a miracle there was a library at all, its inhabitants were not particularly brilliant, more the kind of peple believing in curses than logic.

What was making the job so difficult and boring was mostly the presence of its owner, Stephanie Jones, one of Waverly's former classmates from high school. How Stephanie ended up working in a library out of everything was quite the mystery, she was not the smartest person , or the nicest for that matter.

_ding_

The door opening diverted her attention from her own thoughts.

"Good afternoon Mr Hardy, how can I help you?" a gentle smile on her lips, the pen suddenly still.

"Afternoon Miss Earp, I wanted to return some books and borrow two more if possible?" asked the old man, so different from his idiotic grandson.

"Of course Mr Hardy go ahead. Leave me the books, I'll sign them back in in the meantime" Waverly replied, her eyes glancing at the clock on the screen -_ twenty minutes left_\- relief washing over her -_ come on Waves, hold on twenty more minutes and then you're out of this place._

The sound of typing on the keyboard, the ticking of the old clock, the smell of the books, everything was so familiar, comforting, but monotonous. Growing old in Purgatory sure wasn't what she planned or what she wanted. But it was everything she knew, it was home.

After her father's death, she and her sisters went to live with their aunt and uncle and she had taken refuge in the familiarity. As much as she wanted to experience life, to dive into an adventure and take risks, leaving that comfort was terrifying.

Once again her brooding was interrupted

" I found them Miss Waverly" said the old man, a friendly smile on his lips, setting the books on the counter.

" Perfect. Have a nice day Mr Hardy" answered her, waving goodbye -_ it's all in the smile and wave they say_. 

She glanced at the screen once again -_five o'clock finally, time to close this place and return home_-.

The jeep was waiting for her in the usual spot, in front of the bar in town Shorty's , where she used to work during high school. The only bar and tourist attraction for every history enthusiast. Waverly's great-great grandfather, Wyatt Earp, used to spend his days at the bar, drinking. In fact, right above the counter, there was a sign " drink where Wyatt Earp did".

The road home was a long one.

A couple of years ago she moved out of the apartment above shorty's and, with Wynonna – Willa having long since flown the coop - she returned to the homestead, where they used to live with their family before the tragedy. Now that her sister had left for a road trip on her bike the house seemed emptier than ever.

The music coming from the radio caught her attention - _god i love this song_ \- she raised the volume up, singing along with the lyrics.

_so you're scared_

_ you don't think you're ready yet _

_we'll take it slow I'll walk with you on the edge_

_ paint the colours on top of the sunset _

_I can do this all for you_

_ So give me one night, one minute _

_And I'll watch you fall like an avalanche _

_Let your walls down, I swear you won't regret it_

_ Hold on tight, baby, if you can _

_We'll be rolling fast, and crashing hard _

_Hear the mountains roar to the beat of our hearts _

_And we'll be falling like an avalanche _

The car sped along the dirt road, raising clouds of dust, the music blasting from the radio while the homestead was starting to appear in sight, as old as ever.

She pulled up to the property, turned off the music and went inside. Whilst she was hanging up her coat she saw a letter on the ground - _what can it be_ \- she wondered picking it up.

" Dear Waverly Earp, We are happy to inform you that you have won our top lottery prize!

_ wait what - which lottery ? i didn't sign up for.. WYNONNA_\- sighing heavily she reached her phone, dialing her sister's number - _god what did she do this time-_

**" Hey babygirl -"**

** " Don't you babygirl me! Wynonna Pamela Earp what did you sign me up for?"**

** " That's not my middle name? anyway, open it cause i have no idea"**

grabbing the letter she kept reading and gasped in surprise.** "I won an inn? In New Zealand? Are you sure this is a legit competition ?" **

**"Well. .Internet says it is so, no."**

** " what am i supposed to do ? come on Wynonna. you know I'm a planner. I like to know what I'm doing at least two or three days in advance. New Zealand. I can't just suddenly drop everything and leave"** \- whilst words were leaving her lips fast, one after another, the youngest Earp threw her bag on the ground , letting herself flop on the couch; a heavy sigh leaving her body - _god wynonna_ \- **"what were you thinking?!"** she asked raising her voice, her head shaking almost like her sister could see her.

**"I just wanted to help you . I was lucky enough to find my way out of Purgatory and I was trying to give you the same chance babygirl.** " Explained the older sister, her voice soft and caring **"** **don't tell me you are happy Wave. You're meant for somenthing bigger, not to collect dust with books no one is gonna read while that bitch Stephanie bosses you around" **

**"She's not a bitch"** scolded Waverly

A chuckle from the other side of the phone stopped her** " She fucked you're boyfriend more than you, whilst you were still air quote together."**

**" I- okay yes. But the point is that you should have told me, not decide what I should do with my life behind my back, I'm not a kid wynonna."**

That argument was becoming exhausting, she was twenty-two for gods sake, but her family kept treating her like a baby.

_She keeps acting like I'm six . Speaking about six, I need to make dinner. _

**" I know that. But no matter what they say, I really only have one job. Keeping my baby sister safe." **

amused Waverly asked** " Safe from who? dust? plants?" **

**"Cute babygirl but no, from Purgatory people. Boredom is going to make you lose your mind one day."**

** " I know"** she answered sighing, she knew her sister was right about that. But New Zealand was on the other side of the world and she barely had any information about the whole thing - _maybe i'll just talk about it to Gus and Curtis, they'll know what to do_ -

**" Tell me about your trip Wyn. Where are you now? How's that photographer of yours?" **

**"Good it's good. The trip is awesome and Dolls is becoming less of a pain in the ass day by day. Can't complain really. Would be better if I had whiskey of course. We just reached the Grand Canyon babygirl, it's mesmerazing. I have to take you here one day. Lots of new pictures to be honest. " **

The happiness in her voice made Waverly smile, hearing her sister so enthusiat about something was everything waverly could have asked for.

** " I miss you Wyn" **

**" I miss you too babygirl. I really do. I'm sorry about the lottery thing." **

**" It's okay, you are kinda right. I'll think about it. "**

_ One month later_

Everything was packed. Flight booked, luggage ready. It has been one hell of month.

A month, an entire month of planning , researching and thinking. Deciding to leave everything wasn't easy at all. _God it had been so hard_.

Thankfully she wasn't alone in that decision. Gus and Curtis had helped her with everything, even Shorty did everything he could to help her and convice her to leave **"Go waverly. You worked so hard and we both know this town doesn't deserve you."**

Gus and Curtis had helped her with research and with searching for a new job. She found one in a library and this time the owner seemed actually nice.

The night air was cold, the sky so clear, full of stars that you couldn't be see but from the homestead. It was one of the thing Waverly loved the most about home, how it allowed you to take a perfect sight of the stars.

** " Are you okay Waverly? "** asked Gus resting one arm over the girls shoulders. Waverly was on the porch, looking out at the horizon

**" I'm okay, I have everything packed already. I'm just.. i guess i'm really nervous that's all."**

**"I know, but girl, you've been doing what others want you to do for so long. Now you can do whatever it is you want. Live your life. Remember; some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws at us. about what we want. Who we want"** she told her, kissing her softly on the cheek.

** " Thank you Gus, for everything,i'm ready" **

_New Zealand here I come._


	2. 2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ^.^" sorry for the wait, writer's block and procrastination are a bloody dynamic duo in my life I swear. Anyways, Donut got the ball rolling so here goes nothing! Also as much as the internet has helped with maps and other things, if any NZ Earpers notice any errors/wanna tell us things we won't know cuz neither of us have been there. HEADS UP we have made up a town and kinda plonked it where we wanted to just to save any confusion. Rightio showtime then!
> 
> HOW THE HELL D'YOU GET ITALICS TO WORK IN THE NOTES SECTION HELP PLZ  
"speaking"  
'thoughts' (in italics)  
Flashbacks are in italics the whole way through

**Changes**

_New Zealand here I come._

* * *

Two flights and roughly seven and a half thousand miles later…

_Ok Waves, you made it, you actually frickin made it!_

The tiniest of excited squeals left her lips, accompanied by an attempt at a discreet fist pump; before she composed herself once more. She’d made it through two long, _long_ flights (from Calgary to Vancouver, and from there to Auckland), and had endured through the drag of security checks and baggage claims (using the time spent waiting for her suitcase to call Gus and let her and her uncle Curtis know she’d arrived safely). Now all she had to do was get to her new abode.

Part of her intensive research had been to actually contact the proprietor of the peculiar lottery, Wynonna’s “internet says it is” was hardly concrete proof. The contact information handily supplied on her letter had been simple yet efficient; a single phone call that had been _odd_ to say the least. She had been midway through sorting through the details of her newly acquired property when it had happened.

_Flashback_

_“Yes thank you, that’d be brilliant.” Waverly sighed in relief, this whole situation had been a lot easier to resolve than she’d thought it’d be._

_“Nothing to worry about Miss Earp, we get similar calls often as this is a relatively new business so-_

_“I’m sorry did you just say EARP? Gimme that!”_

_“What ma’am I-“_

_“EARP!! How’s my favourite bitch doing girl!?”_

_Perplexed to say the least, and half deafened by the sudden yelling bombarding her ear, Waverly had to pause momentarily and fix her phone with a ‘what the heck is going on?’ look before tentatively responding._

_“I’m sorry who is this?”_

_“Oh shit Baby Earp is that you? Sorry I heard Earp and thought it was Wyn so, my bad.”_

_Baby Earp? The only person who called her that was-_

_“Mercedes Gardner?”_

_“The one and only! So win one of my many jackpots did you?” _

_“I’m sorry _your _jackpots?”_

_“_MY _jackpots yes, it’s my company Baby Earp, well my newest one anyways. So what did you win?”_

_“Uh an inn? In New Zealand?”_

_“Oh that’s one of our good ones, needs a little – well maybe quite a bit of R n R but it’s a diamond in the rough I swear.”_

_“Uh-huh” _

_Eventually (after a miniature catch-up (and a promise to give Wynonna Mercedes’ new number - since they’d fallen out of contact over the years) the whole ordeal was done and dusted, and Waverly found herself receiving the deed and other important paperwork regarding the inn not long after; along with an assurance from Mercedes that she’d stop by once Waverly had flown out to ‘finalise the deal’ and have a catch up ( seeing as apparently the one phone call wasn’t enough time to do so) with some take out and a ‘few’ drinks._

_End of flashback_

Of course she had also looked up all she could on the town she’d be calling home. The town of Eden’s Gate lay between Mount Eden and Kingsland, less than an hour away from the airport which was a pleasant bonus. The moderately sized library resided almost smack dab in the town centre. Her apprehension when applying for a job there had been for nought as it had barely been two days until she’d received a reply; the job was hers, and she was provided with contact information for a Chrissy Nedley for her to get in touch with. Together they had managed to sort out her Work to Residence visa fairly quickly, so that was one less thing to worry about for the next two years at least. Chrissy had told her to simply let her know when she’d arrive and that she would see her the Monday following, seeing as the flight was scheduled to land mid-afternoon on a Friday.

And so here she was; sat comfortably in the back of the taxi she’d pre-booked to take her to her new home. The driver was a pleasant enough man, only asking a few small talk questions, seemingly preferring to let the radio prattle on than engage in a conversation. This was fine by her as she was more than content to take in everything she could whilst looking out the window. Various houses blurred past her as they made their way along the motorway, she did manage to catch a nice view of (if she remembered correctly) Mangere Center Park before the road began to curve to the left and she was greeted with what appeared to an almost split of residential buildings on one side and large industrial builds on the other.

From there it was smooth sailing as the motorway bridged the gap between Mangere and Onehunga and so on; Waverly at some point had lost her train of thought and found herself fixated on the song playing over the radio.

_Change changing places_

_Root yourself to the ground_

_Capitalise on this good fortune_

_One word can bring you round_

_Changes_

‘_Huh, kinda creepy timing but not wrong’ _she thought. She hadn’t heard this song before but it was enjoyable nonetheless. A few songs later they had left the motorway for Dominion Road and were passing through Mount Eden where Waverly had to do a double take when reading the sign of one café, letting out a small chuckle as yes it was actually called ‘Cereal killa café’. Somewhere worth trying no doubt. Not long after that there it was, Eden’s Gate. It didn’t seem any different from everywhere else she had seen so far at first glance but she was sure once she’d settled that wouldn’t be the case.

She could make out a few stores here and there, no sign of the library though; no doubt on another street. Leaving the main high street they came to a fork in the road; the signpost highlighting Kingsland and Grey Lynn to the left and the farther districts of Newton, Grafton and Newmarket to their right. To the right they went along for a few minutes before coming to a T junction and taking another right onto a narrower road signposted as ‘Eden’s Edge’ that lead into a somewhat wooded area.

Not five minutes later they were pulling up into a small but tidy driveway and there it was, her ‘prize’. Paying the driver his due and removing her suitcase from the boot of the car she took a moment to cast her eyes over her new home, Gate’s Edge Inn .

She stood before a two storey house, a decently sized but overgrown front lawn the only obstacle between her and the front door. She’d received plenty of pictures beforehand via Mercedes but a picture never quite feels the same as seeing it with your own eyes. The house exterior was an off white in colour; although more towards grey at this point considering it looked like it needed at least two new coats on the horizontal timber slats.

The roof was a charcoal grey and seemed in pretty decent condition upon first glance. Two shallow steps lead to the small front porch that took up space at the left hand side, with the front door residing between the porch and the large living room window to the right. On the second story there were only two moderately sized windows present, one at either end, with the ceiling arching over the right hand window that sat above the downstairs one.

Overall the front of the house looked decent enough; it was the interior that Mercedes told her would need the most work, meaning Waverly had her work cut out for her if she wanted to get the three bedrooms, kitchen/dining room and bathroom up to par. Upon entering she surmised that as much as she was a dab hand at DIY this was a project she was less inclined to handle alone. The question was-

“Who you gonna call? No one, there’s no one to call- _yet_.”

‘_Ok Waves first things first; pick a bedroom and dump the case. What time is it-ok 3pm next, ring Mercedes so she can hop on over with the final papers and the takeout, maybe she knows a contractor or two? My stuff should be arriving either tomorrow or early on Monday so that’s taken care of for now._

Sure enough Mercedes came through with the papers and plenty of food (and a bottle of champagne which both had a glass of as _“A toast to you Baby Earp, unsticking those wings at last”_). She also provided Waverly with contact details for an independent contractor who’d apparently helped Mercedes out with a few other previous ‘jackpot’ houses that had been won in the Auckland area. To paraphrase Mercedes they were “Top shelf quality Baby Earp, you won’t find any chumps on my lists.” So once she was left in her own company once more (after a promise of a tour/lift into town from Mercedes so that she could acquire a car of her own); she grabbed her laptop from her suitcase and opened up her email and began to type, the recipient being one N.Haught.

* * *

Somewhere…

_Ping! Ping!_

‘_Hm oh message from Mercedes, more contractor work, great. Huh ‘this one’s special Haught so I’m trusting you, told her you were top shelf and everyth - god dammit I mention it ONE time! Ugh ok oh email from…speak of the devil it’s our ‘special’ new client Miss ‘”W. Earp” is it? Well guess I’ll be extra busy for a while then.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for now, as was said at the top any tips/info on NZ that we've missed out on feel free to let us know ^.^


	3. You had me at hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there <3 <3  
Sorry for the delay, procrastination is already a problem but life kinda got in the way and made pretty much everything impossible. Thank you so much for sticking with us.  
I had so much fun writing this chapter, i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Happy holidays to all and a special thank you to my co author and friend Max for adding the perfect amount of british to it lol

**You had me at hello**

_Come down to the Black Sea swimming with me,_

_ ah-oh _

_Go down with me_

_ fall with me _

_lets make worth it_

_ ah-oh_

_ A thousand nights have passed _

_change doesn't happen overnight_

_ Not visible at first_

_ It's important to hold on (hold on) _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_inject your advice to me_

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_incinerate our shackles _

_Come down to the Black Sea swimming with me _

Blasting music through her earphones was the only way to calm her mind down, for a while all her brain was able to focus on was the music in her ears and not the nervous thoughts or the unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

_" I hope the new boss will be nicer than Stephanie, I didn't move to the other side of the world just to end up in Purgatory 2.0." _

Although it only took a few days to realise that Eden's Gate was not at all like Purgatory, Waverly couldn't stop feeling like something was about to take a wrong turn and she couldn't shake off that feeling that made her feel knots in her stomach.

Purgatory was ancient, old to say at least. Everything about it was old: the buildings, the people and the town mindset as a whole. Although she had to admit that finding out about Purgatory Pride was a nice surprise . On the contrary Eden's Gate was quite modern looking whilst still being surrounded by nature, with the actual Mt Eden itself residing in the outskirts,the ancient crater striking a mysterious and solemn figure.

Waverly walked through the streets of the city as if she had lived there her whole life, her focus all turned to the storm running through her mind, her thoughts were whirling free and loud, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about being late or getting lost. Being the planner she was, the young Earp had looked up the road to take at least a dozen times in the past few weeks, so when her first day arrived she would have one less thing to worry about.

_ Rosemary Road_

_There it is._

The library stood tall and proud, it was a relatively new building, nothing like the outdated one back in Purgatory. Eden's Gate Library, although not huge, was at least three times the size of Waverly's old workplace. A wooden door concealed a set of automatic glass ones leading to the library entrance, the building incorporated a mixture of both old and modern features, making it appear as if it had been there for centuries yet simultaneously like it was built yesterday. There was a plaque with the name of the library engraved on it.

"Are you planning to come in or are you gonna stare at the building all day?" she jumped, the unknown voice startling her and taking her focus away from her admiration of the building. The girl in front of her couldn't have been much older than her, with blonde hair and a face and a smile that were seemed kind and trustworthy. One look at her and Waverly new she wasn't anything like Stephanie.

" You must be Waverly Earp, I'm Chrissy Nedley your new boss" she said with a wink, holding out her hand. " Come on, i'll show you around and take you to your desk so you can start once you're settled in".

She followed her, backpack on her shoulders, through the automatic doors, three steps and they were in.

" Welcome to our library, we have three floors in total. On this floor we mostly have desks in the hallways for studying, students come here all the time to study and there’s barely enough space for everyone. Along this corridor there are three thematic areas and an audio / video area, the other three thematic areas are located in that other hallway. This is your place" she explained, pointing to a beige counter, two computers on each side and a shelf full of books behind it. " We have an internal courtyard on this side, " she said while opening a glass door. The courtyard had marble benches in the centre, tables all around the walls and the rest was covered in grass. _This is so pretty_ she admired the courtyard for a while and then followed Chrissy back to her desk.

" The other two floors are pretty much the same but with less tables and two silent rooms for studying, but you don't have to worry about that. Your job is to stay here on the ground floor. Everything clear? Yeah cool you're ready to start then. Good luck on your first day Waverly and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask " she explained with a smile putting an encouraging hand on her shoulder and squeezing momentarily.

Waverly reached her desk and put her things down; preparing herself for the day, hoping, but already well aware that this place was nothing like her old home. She walked over to the window and reflected on her welcoming surroundings. She’d always loved the idea of an open and brightly lit library, with large windows allowing beams of light to illuminate several bookshelves. And here it was! She was already itching to wander amongst the aisles, her ever rampant curiosity was bordering on insatiable at this point.

Work was fun, Chrissy was fun, oh boy she was, the day flew by and she’d barely noticed, the work was more intense than it was back home, people kept coming and going , she had to constantly check out books and show people around but she loved it anyway, she couldn't be happier and more satisfied about her first day of work.

_" First day of work was a success, couldn't get any better than this_" she thought, grabbing the remaining books on the desk and putting them in the shelf behind her.

" Excuse me Miss, can you help me?" a voice called after her. Turning around Waverly's breath stopped for a second. In front of her was the most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on.

She couldn't tell what had caught her attention more, the red hair or the dimples or her smile or-

" Miss?" the voice distracted her from her thoughts once again.

" Yes excuse me miss, my name is Waverly I'm the new librarian, how can I help you ?" she introduced herself with a smile '_remember it's all in the smile and wave'_

" Pleasure is all mine Waverly , I'm Nicole. I'm looking for some books but i'm not sure in which section I should look for" she told her offering her a note with the titles of the books written on it.

" Of course" she said with a smile, getting up and turning around the counter " Follow me."

Every once in a while Waverly couldn't stop herself from raising her eyes and looking at the redhead at the end of the hallway. There was something about her, something that she couldn't figure out yet but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the new girl. Absorbed as she was in her own thoughts she did not notice that Nicole had turned around and was returning her gaze with interest. The young Earp looked down, blushing and tried to cover her lips with her hand.

_What is happening to me today?_

In an attempt to distract herself and pretend nothing was happening she began to rearrange the books on the desk and putting them on the shelves. Of course she didn't notice Nicole leaving the book section and joining her to the desk

"I’d hate to disturb you again Miss Waverly, especially when you look so focused" she said with a grin "But I found everything I was looking for and I'd like to check you out - _them_ out, I mean the books" she corrected herself with a chuckle, failing miserably in trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Waverly stared at her a playful smile on her lips "Of course, I need your card though, if you have it?"

Raising her hand to grab the card the redhead was offering her, their hands brushed against each other, making both women jolt slightly.

"Sorry about that, my hands are always cold." Waverly apologised, retrieving her hand fast as she started checking out the books.

"You know what they say, cold hands warm heart" Nicole replied with a smile able to light up the whole room.

_God I could look at that smile for hours _

"Done. You're all good to go Miss Nicole, I hope to see you around soon."

"I hope the same Miss Waverly" she replied passing an hand through her hair, flashing her dimpled smile at Waverly.

The day was about to get a lot less interesting.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

_6 pm _

The day was over and it seemed like she had started only two hours before when a whole day had passed.

_ I'm ready to go home _

Eden’s Gate had turned out to be a pleasant surprise from the moment she’d landed; the people she had met and the places she had visited had were only making her fall in love even more with the area.

She would be forever grateful for the opportunity she’d had, it was like the universe had finally decided to reward her and offer her a way out.

Waverly grabbed her backpack and left the library after saying bye to Chrissy and her coworker, put on her earphones and hit shuffle on the playlist to have some company while walking home.

_ She got my heartbeat out of control , she had me at 'hello' and set my world to b,b,blow- _

Nicole's kind eyes and dimples the only things running through her brain.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

_ C'mon darling won't you hypnotize me _

The music from the radio filled the car, Waverly's smile replaying in Nicole's mind a thousand times.


End file.
